


Stress Relief

by wbh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engulfment, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugging, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's been stressed out on set because of the new challenges for him in S11, so Jared decides to address it rather directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For Myr who never forgot my vague promise to one day write Mishalecki, and in honor of Mishalecki March

Misha was having a rough week of shooting. Jared could tell. Not because he was forgetting his lines, or even because Jared was messing with him more than usual (he’d actually backed off a bit) but because he was playing a character other than Cas for the first time in years.

Jared glanced at him from across the bunker set. Misha was sitting at the table in the library part of the set, surrounded by cameras and other equipment. His normally tan skin looked more pale than usual under the bright lights. He sat with his brow furrowed, concentrating on the script on the table in front of him.

Jared had always known Misha took his work seriously (which had been kind of a surprise once he got to know him better) but he was focused even more than usual on getting the scene right tonight. They’d been filming for five hours, still had a lot of ground to cover, and Misha’s suit was still damp from when they’d doused him with water in that kiddie pool. Jared hadn’t been able to help laughing at that. He didn’t think much acting had been involved on Misha’s part to look like a grumpy kitten when he walked down the stairs soaking wet. They were working on a later scene now, and Misha’s outfit was just damp enough for continuity, or so the script advisor said. She kept threatening to mist him with a spray bottle if the scene took much longer.

So Jared, seeing that Misha was really trying harder than usual to pull off his weird acting-inside-acting assignment, had buckled down and tried to get through the scene so Misha could dry off. He did take a few surreptitious pictures of Misha’s post-dunking hair though. He was not about to witness that and not document it. He wondered if he could convince Jensen to help him convince the studio to have one of those dunk tanks at the season wrap party…

Focusing on Misha again, Jared took in the tense and stressed slump of his shoulders, and watched as he ran his hand through his damp hair in frustration. It looked even more ridiculous than before. Jared smiled softly, and walked over to stand behind Misha.

“Almost done man,” he said, clapping Misha on the shoulder and trying to lift his spirits. “I’m beat, can’t wait to head home.”

“Yeah,” Misha answered distractedly, “Sorry the set-up and takes are taking so long.”

That hadn’t been where Jared was going at all. “Not your fault man,” he said. And it wasn’t. The script was to blame for all the set-up needed to get Misha soaking wet, and right now they were delayed because there was some kind of problem with the sound equipment. For once, they were behind schedule for something other than Jared, Misha, or Jensen dissolving into hysterical laughter.

Jared leaned forward, sensing Misha needed some more comforting tonight. He wrapped his long arms around Misha from behind, resting his chin on Misha’s damp hair as he brought him in for a hug. It was awkward, and Jared had to bend down a lot to make this work with Misha seated, but it was worth it when Jared felt Misha relax against him.

“Don’t worry, later you get to go full Lucifer, and that’s gonna be fun,” he assured Misha, squeezing him gently.

Jared thought Misha looked a little less tightly wound the rest of the night – enough that Jared pulled a face at him in one take and Misha just laughed and joked like he normally did when Jared ruined one of his shots, not really or earnestly annoyed. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 

Jared kept the “hug Misha” tactic in his back pocket from then on. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried this years ago. He got bold enough to crash into Misha’s trailer and give him a surprise hug. Well, less surprise hug than an impromptu wresting match that had completely devolved. It had ended with both of them lying on the floor, Jared’s long limps wrapped around Misha. It might have looked like Jared had won the fight and was pinning Misha down, if Misha hadn’t almost immediately given up on getting free, and turned into Jared’s hold to snuggle against his chest. Jared didn’t mind. He might have taken a nap there, if Misha hadn’t eventually complained it that his back was starting to hurt. Jared was pleased to note that he looked disappointed though.

* * *

 

Jared was getting more and more scenes with just Misha this season, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. They’d had a great time goofing around the sulfur piles before one of the work guys warned them off touching it ever again. It smelled bad enough that Jared was ok with that, but Misha was so allergic to doing what he was told that Jared could tell it was grating on him that they’d had to leave the bright yellow, smelly, but inviting piles alone.

They had to get back to work shortly after that, and it was a tough scene. Jared could tell Misha was getting stressed again, even though he’d settled into his new role a little in the weeks since they’d done their scenes in the bunker. He looked exhausted by the time the director called cut the final time. Jared was tired himself, but he didn’t think his eyes looked bloodshot and heavy like Misha’s. Maybe he hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before.

Jared was glad when Misha didn’t really react when Jared dragged him away from his own trailer and into Jared’s. His was more spacious anyway, because the dogs were there. Harley and Sadie greeted them happily once they were inside. Misha only briefly pet each dog before collapsing on Jared’s wide couch. Jared fed the dogs, and then flopped down a little on top of and behind Misha, ignoring his groan as Jared settled himself in next to him. They barely fit on the couch together, but Jared wrapped his arms around Misha and pressed him toward the back of the couch, just barely managing to keep from falling off. He wasn’t sure either of them could fall asleep like this, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

Jared counted it as a win when Misha didn’t protest the situation any more than he had initially. His breath started to even out like he was falling asleep. But then Jared thought of something, and couldn't help laughing. 

“Hey Misha,” he said, chuckling, “this is what those work guys warned us about.”

“What?” Misha asked, sounding confused and sleepy.

“Engulfment,” Jared clarified, grinning.

Misha didn’t respond for a while. Then: “You are such a loser,” he said, but he had trouble getting the words out, and he was shaking with laughter.

Oh yeah. Definitely a win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly familiar with the S11 stuff from gifs and videos they posted online, so some of this might not reflect what actually happened in the show.


End file.
